


Mistletoe's the Best Part

by kitkarnstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Happy flipping holigays guys, I love these gays so much, Just some cute supercorp as a christmas gift, Mention of Sanvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp Christmas, The other characters are just background in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkarnstein/pseuds/kitkarnstein
Summary: Lena's first Christmas with Kara and her family. And then fast forward to Lena's Christmas with Kara (aka Mrs. Luthor) and their three year old daughter. --It's Christmas and I thought I should give you Supercorp mistletoe gays. Happy holidays xx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsealarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, guys!
> 
> I rushed this a bit because I was procrastinating but I didn't want to finish it after Christmas was over so... Here it is!
> 
> (I was inspired by "make my dreams come true" by falsealarm)

 

**_Mistletoe's the Best Part_ **

 

The first time Lena spent Christmas with Kara Danvers, she was a nervous wreck. She hadn’t ever celebrated Christmas with the Luthors, not really. It was all corporate balls where she’d be obligated to put a smile on her face. The only genuine withstanding tradition Lena had ever maintained was the gift she’d exchange with Lex on Christmas morning, but that hadn’t happened in years. And so, Lena had pressed the doorbell to Kara’s apartment and taken a deep breath, her heart beating erratically. Her nerves had eased considerably when Kara opened the door and smiled wide, wearing a ridiculously colorful Christmas sweater, complete with glowing Christmas lights and reindeer antlers.  
“Lena! Hey!” Kara opened the door and motioned for Lena to come in, bouncing slightly on her toes. “I’m so glad you’re here!”  
“Me too,” Lena gave her a soft smile, raising an eyebrow at Kara’s sweater, “that’s a very colorful sweater,” she chuckled lightly. In fact, everyone in the room seemed to have Christmas-themed sweaters. The woman Lena vaguely recognized as Kara’s sister was wearing a sweater with a grumpy looking cat wearing a Santa hat, and the brunette beside her was wearing a green sweater adorned with little candy canes. The reporter James Olsen was there, to Lena’s surprise, and he had on a Santa hat and a green and red striped shirt, and the shorter man near him, who Lena remembered as the man who had helped her during the attack at her party, had on a Christmas elf vest and a candy cane bowtie. On the couch were three other people Lena hasn't seen before wearing Santa hats; a young man, another, older man and woman.  
The sunny girl’s bright smile turned sheepish as her cheeks flushed, but then her grin was back full force and she shrugged, “It’s Christmas!”  
“And I didn’t get the memo on the dress code?” Lena teased.  
Kara’s eyes widened and her blush deepened, “Oh, um, I—crap, I forgot, I’m sorry, I was just so—“ she was cut off by Lena’s laugh.  
“I was only joking, Kara, it’s alright.”  
“Oh,” Kara exhaled, “Oh, but I have a Santa hat for you!” she rushed off to get it. Lena let out an amused sigh, but then was left to awkwardly stand in the middle of the living room with people she didn’t know. She was supposed to be good at socializing, being a CEO and all, but this was different, this was personal. And these were Kara’s friends, her _family_. Lena couldn’t help but panic at least a little.  
“Hey,” Kara’s sister seemed to have taken pity on her, an amused smile on her face as she stepped forward. It took a moment for Lena to realize that the slight upturn of the other woman’s lips and the twinkle in her eye were caused by Kara’s antics and not to mock Lena. “I’m Alex. Nice to finally meet the infamous Lena Luthor,” she greeted Lena with a playful smirk.  
“Yeah, finally. Kara hasn’t stopped talking about you,” the woman beside Alex piped up, dimples appearing as she grinned. Lena tried not to blush, she really did. “I’m Maggie, this idiot’s girlfriend,” she pointed at Alex, completely ignoring the other woman’s pout, “and I’m sure you know who James and Winn are,” she motions vaguely at the two guys. “And that’s Mike and J’onn. And Alex and Kara’s mom Eliza,” at the sound of their names they sent smiles and waves Lena’s way.  
Lena smiled, although she felt increasingly nervous at learning that Kara’s mother was there, “Nice to meet you all.”    
“Found it!” Kara came back in and promptly plopped a Santa hat on Lena’s head. “There!”  
Lena fixed the hat on properly, “Thank you,” she blushed as Kara beamed at her.

Kara seemed to remember something. “Oh, I forgot to introduce you, this is my sister, Alex, and--”  
“We already introduced ourselves, since you ran off, Little Danvers,” Maggie grinned.  
“Oh, okay,” Kara blushed and this time the tips of her ears turned pink as she glanced at Lena’s amused expression.  
Alex flung an arm around Kara, “Now that Luthor’s here, can we take out the beer?”  
Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “Alright.”  
Alex whooped and immediately headed for the alcohol in the fridge, pulling Maggie by the hand.  
Kara laughed and called everyone to the table for dinner, and Lena swore she’d never eaten so much in her life. There was so much food and then so many desserts, and Eliza insisted she try everything. Well, Lena didn’t really protest all that much, because it all tasted so good.  
She hadn’t expected that everyone would be so kind to her, not after the way she’d been treated for the past few months ever since her brother’s imprisonment. But Winn was excitedly asking about L-Corp and Alex kept sharing embarrassing stories about Kara. And Kara was as beautiful and adorable as always, keeping an eye on Lena and made sure she was having a good time.

Later on, sometime after they had all watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ , Kara pulled Lena aside into the hallway, giving her a nervous smile as Lena looked at her curiously.

“I just, um, noticed that, well--” Kara stumbled with her usual grace (total lack of it, that is). Kara chuckled self-consciously and instead pointed up above them, where Lena noticed a clump of mistletoe was hanging. Lena’s confused expression slowly turned into a surprised smile as Kara continued, “There's um, that, and I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind-- well if you want to--”

Lena cupped Kara’s face in her’s and kissed her. She heard Kara squeak slightly in surprise before the girl melted into the kiss, and heard whooping from Kara’s family and friends, a voice that Lena was sure was Alex hollering,“Finally!”

* * *

   
**_Six Years Later_**

  
  
As expected, Lena came home to a winter wonderland in her living room. There was garland absolutely everywhere, not just on the tree, but hanging on the walls and the tables. Throw pillows portraying Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman were on the couch, and miniature reindeer figures were frozen mid-trot on the window’s ledge, a tiny red sleigh pulled behind them, Rudolph’s nose blinking red. The sight of her wife and baby girl covered in glitter and cuddling on the couch filled her with a warmth that, a few years earlier, she couldn’t have even dreamed of feeling. Baby Ciana wore a little Christmas onesie and Kara a very colorful Christmas sweater. Kara brightened as she saw her come in and moved to get up.

“Oh no, you stay right there, Mrs. Luthor,” Lena grinned as she took her phone out, “I need to capture this moment.”

Kara gave out a playfully exasperated sigh as she settled back down on the couch, pulling the now grinning toddler closer, “Alright, alright,” she pouted, “Deprive me of kisses, why don't you?”

“Oh, shh, you'll get kisses soon, I promise.”

“Mama!” baby Ciana lifted her little arms and made grabby hands for Lena.

Lena smiled wide, “Hey, baby,” she lifted the phone in front of her, “smile for Mama, okay?”

Ciana dutifully gave Lena her best smile, green eyes twinkling, dimples and chubby cheeks on display. Kara pressed a kiss to the baby’s short, light brown curls and then presented Lena’s camera with a happy grin of her own. Lena couldn't help but grin as she took the picture, noting, not for the first time, that Ciana had the trademark Sunny Danvers smile. She immediately made the photo her phone’s lock screen, “Perfect.”

Kara promptly stood up, Ciana snuggled against her chest. She gave Lena a kiss, and she ended up smiling into it. “How was work?”

Lena gave Kara another peck before responding, “It was alright. I was mostly just wishing I could be here with you,” she murmured softly and grinned broadly at her daughter, “and with you too,” she kissed the baby on her little nose.

“Well, I'm glad you're home,” Kara gave Lena a warm look, smiling with her eyes. She helped Lena out of her suit jacket. “Do you want some cocoa?”

“Yes, please, that sounds lovely,” Lena answered as she slipped out of her heels. Kara held out their three year old and Lena took the baby into her arms and held her close.

Kara smiled in contentment as she watched her wife and daughter together. She looked out the window, at the snow falling softly to the ground, and her mind drifted to another winter night like this one when had shared her first kiss with Lena, remembered how Lena had asked her out right after, eyes light and joyful.

Smile intact, she brought two red and green mugs of hot cocoa over to the couch where Lena and Ciana now were, and Lena uttered a soft thank you as Kara gave her a mug, her attention still on the baby.

“Hey,” Kara wrapped an arm around her wife snuggled close.

“Hey” Lena leaned into Kara and sighed as she sunk further into the couch.

“What do you think of the decorations?”

Lena looked up at her and then around her before chuckling, “It all looks wonderful, sweetheart.”

“Yeah? And how about that?” Kara questioned, looking upwards with a playful glint in her eye. Lena quirked an eyebrow questioningly and glanced up at the mistletoe dangling above them. “Oh,” Lena laughed, “I think that's my favorite part,” she leaned in close to Kara, their lips just barely touching. “I love you.”

The corner Kara’s mouth turned up, “I love you too.” Lena hummed happily as she pressed her lips to Kara’s.

Baby Ciana interrupted their kiss, patting Lena's face and then Kara’s as she babbled, “Love you!”

Lena laughed and pecked the side of Ciana’s face and Kara beamed, kissing their baby’s forehead. “And we love you too, beautiful.”

 


End file.
